The Dare, the Dress, and the Desperado
by BrunetteAuthorette99
Summary: For the end-of-tournament-season party, Peach rises to the challenge of branching out from her usual style - and attracts some surprising attention. What Snake doesn't know is that she's wanted this for almost as long as he.
1. The Party Pact

**[A/N] I know I said that, in a sense, "In Another Life" was my first fanfic - but _this_ was my first _intentional _fanfic. I wrote this about a year ago when I was rediscovering Super Smash Bros. Brawl and, as a consequence, reading way too much fanfiction about the game.  
**

**All of my SSBB overload got me thinking. I have never really been fond of the Mario-Peach pairing; it's okay, but it's not my cup of tea. Snake, on the other hand, is my favorite character to play as in-game and Peach is probably a close second. They also happen to be pretty much polar opposites... which is probably why I think they would make an interesting couple.  
**

**Unfortunately, almost no one else has written Peach-Snake fanfiction. Therefore, I'm writing some. :) Enjoy!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own SSBB or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available.  
**

* * *

**_CHAPTER I - The Party Pact  
_**

Princess Zelda of Hyrule surveyed the rapidly filling ballroom with satisfaction and more than a little awe. Under the direction of her good friend Princess Peach and herself – and with the help of a crew of volunteer Smashers – it had been completely transformed for the celebration.

The long velvet drapes were drawn back from the open floor-to-ceiling windows, letting the cool evening breeze float in and toy with the crystals on the stately chandelier. Pit and Meta Knight had draped cobalt and hunter green streamers from the wooden beams of the high, vaulted ceiling. Six circular tables with chairs were set up on the floor, each with a small vase of flowers in the center. The long buffet table was piled high with delicious appetizers, and of course, the massive layer cake that was traditional for the end-of-tournament-season party. A platform at the far end, constructed by King Dedede and some Waddle Dees, hosted a microphone and three gleaming trophies for the third, second, and first-place winners of that year's tournament. On the stone wall behind it, three enormous banners of those victors – Donkey Kong, Sonic, and for the first time, Luigi – hung proudly.

Zelda snapped her fingers and a scroll of paper materialized in her hand. She unrolled it and carefully consulted her last-minute checklist. There was one item left:

_Make sure that the warning sign is hung in a prominent place by the bar._

At first, the princess had been wary of allowing the bar (a recent addition to the establishment) to be open during the celebration. There were, after all, quite a few minors in attendance and she had shuddered to think of what would happen if Ness, Lucas (or worse, Toon Link), consumed alcohol. But she and the would-be drinkers among them had come to an agreement that a sign reading "Humanoids Must Be 21 or Older to Order or Drink Alcohol" was to be posted.

She strode over to the small corner bar, her heels tapping on the hardwood floor. A bow tie-wearing Lucario was behind the counter, polishing shot glasses with quiet grace. Fox and Falco, both looking dashing in jumpsuits and high-collared jackets, were whirling around on two barstools, chatting animatedly.

(Zelda was pleased to see that the sign was securely taped to a piece of wood paneling on the back bar. She conjured a fountain pen and crossed the item off her list.)

"Well, if it isn't the good-lookin' lady who made all this possible." Falco let his spinning stool come to a stop and leaned back against the counter. "How goes it?"

"Everything's looking good, thank you. Did you and Fox finish wiring the microphone and the speakers yet?"

"Less than five minutes ago," Fox admitted. "_Someone_ –" he stared pointedly at his avian friend "– misplaced a screwdriver by the dessert tray and we had to get Kirby to cough it up."

"For the record, I redeemed myself!" Falco put in. "_I_ was the one who convinced the marshmallow to give it back!"

"In any case," Fox continued. "Everything's working now... hopefully. Our volunteer DJ, Mr. Game & Watch, wanted to set up his own equipment, so I can't make a solid guarantee that it'll work."

"Thank you for the warning." Zelda glanced at her list and crossed off another item. "By the way, do either of you know if there are any Smashers who _won't_ be in attendance tonight?"

"Well, let me think..." Falco said thoughtfully. "Other than Snake, who almost _never _shows up for these things, I _believe _everyone else is coming."

"No, Olimar left early this morning for Hocotate," Fox interrupted. "Apparently, he had some family business to take care of. Jigglypuff and Bowser are still in the hospital wing. And Wolf may not be coming simply because _we're_ here."

"_And_ because he got utterly _crushed_ by Pikachu in the third round," added Falco gleefully. "I'll _never_ let him forget that one."

Zelda smiled to herself. "Thank you for your help." She crossed out the last item on her list and the paper crinkled itself up, flying into the wastepaper basket behind the counter.

"Anytime, Princess." Falco winked and raised his glass.

Zelda turned around and scanned the scene behind her. Most of the Smashers were in the ballroom by now, mingling on the area that had been cleared for a dance floor. The princess was relieved to see that _most_ had paid attention to the note she had made on the invitations:

_Formal Dress Only_

Because of this added variable, it took a little longer than usual for her to pick out Smashers from the crowd. Most of the males had opted for tuxedos or more formal variants of their usual outfits. Even Wario had made an effort to squeeze himself into a garishly checkered suit and a matching boater hat, and Ganondorf looked more menacing than usual in a dramatic, silk-lined cape and black armor inlaid with silver.

As for Zelda, she was wearing a gown of regal purple satin. The fabric of the full skirt had been artfully gathered into bunches held by rose-shaped clusters of pale gemstones, and a leaved branch made of the same stones extended across the chest. Pale gold opera gloves covered her arms, and the matching choker around her neck was fastened with a jeweled brooch in the shape of the Triforce. The princess's hair was elaborately curled and had been put up in a cascade of brunette tresses with a few strands framing her elegant face. A small golden circlet on her brow held the whole thing together.

Thinking about her attire made her remember a conversation she'd had just the previous day with Peach and Samus…

"_Have either of you made up your mind about what you're going to be wearing tomorrow night?" Zelda took a delicate sip of her tea. A little too warm, perhaps, but just what she needed to start her morning off right. _

_Samus sighed and stretched, lithe and catlike. As usual, more than a few heads turned towards their customary table on the terrace. "No. I was thinking I'd head over to the mainland today to find something."_

"_Why the delay?"_

"_I haven't decided whether I'll wear a dress or my good Zero Suit."_

"_You _always_ wear that to the celebrations," Peach said, looking up from filing her nails. "Why _not_ a dress? You'd look _amazing_ in one."_

"_That's the problem. I'd rather not be ogled even more than I already am."_

_Zelda saw her point. With the three of them being the only eligible females on the (recently restored) Isle of the Ancients, there was a lot of competition between the male Smashers for a date. The Hylian princess had solved that problem long ago when she and Link started dating, but for the curvaceous Samus, it was still a hassle. _

"_I can't believe that someone like you can take on Space Pirates and all manner of terrifying enemies, but can't even wear a _dress_ without fear," chided Peach playfully._

_Samus didn't take that very well. "You're one to talk. Modest pink ball gowns hardly count as 'daring.'"_

"_Enough, you two." Zelda held up one hand jokingly – but then the gesture turned into something a little more serious as an idea took hold of her. "How about _both_ of you branch out for tomorrow night? Peach: you're _not _allowed to wear anything remotely like your normal garb. And Samus: it _has _to be some kind of dress."_

"_Promise that _you'll _wear something different as well?" asked Samus._

"_Of course. I already have it in my closet."_

_The bounty huntress nodded. "Sure. How about you, Peach? I never thought I'd ask this, but…" she grimaced "…will you come shopping with me?"_

"_Of course." The blonde princess smiled. "Maybe you can help me find something."_

"_It won't be as hard as you think. I don't think anyone other than you even wears puffed sleeves on full-length dresses anymore."_

_Zelda smiled gratefully into her tea._

"Zelda!"

The princess jerked herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see Samus Aran striding towards her on six-inch burgundy pumps. Her exaggeratedly hourglass form was clothed in a skintight ruby dress with long sleeves and a short hemline. Long, straight blonde hair, out of its customary ponytail, fell around her exposed shoulders in a glossy wave and chandelier earrings glistened within it.

"Samus!" Zelda hugged her friend and then stepped back to admire her outfit. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Thanks." The tall blonde glanced over her shoulder. On the edge of the crowd, a white- tuxedoed Captain Falcon (Zelda was mildly surprised to see him without his helmet) was blatantly staring at her shapely legs. "As expected…"

"I've noticed. But trust me: it's better than the Zero Suit for this."

"You're probably right," Samus admitted as the two made their way to an unoccupied table. "As clingy as this is, the fabric's a hell of a lot more breathable." She sat in a chair and crossed one leg over the other. "You look nice. Less elf-y."

"Thank you," Zelda said dryly. "It took a lot of effort. To find the dress, I mean."

"I can believe that." Samus grimaced. "Who knew dress shopping was so difficult? I had to try on more than twenty dresses and _that_ was just to find one that fit me in the chest and hips. This one –" she gestured towards her frock " – had to be taken in at the waist, but I think it was worth the extra money."

"It suits you, though." Zelda suddenly remembered the other Smasher that she had dared yesterday. "How did Peach fare?"

"She gave me some great input, but she was too thin for most of the dresses in the boutique." The bounty huntress shrugged sympathetically. "She went off on her own while I was waiting for the tailor to finish with my dress and came back with a package just before I left."

"What did it look like?" The princess leaned forward eagerly.

"No clue. I wanted to see it, but she wouldn't let me. I have a horrible feeling that it's some shade of pink."

"Are you doubting that she'll fulfill her side of the bet?"

"Kind of. Don't get me wrong," Samus amended, seeing Zelda's shocked expression, "I can't deny that Peach is a very kind and caring person and... unusually patient, but she's not exactly one to take risks –"

She turned her head a little and suddenly gasped in astonishment. The princess followed her gaze and froze in wonder.

Peach stood under the arched doorway of the ballroom. She wore an strapless ivory lace dress with a contrasting bustier of black lace, tied at the waist with a ribbon of the same color. The skirt fell to her knees, but tapered at the back into a small train. On her feet were peep-toe kitten heels of ebony leather. Her blonde hair was swept back behind her ears and was partially held up by a delicate clip that was set with pink diamonds. All of her jewelry – the stud earrings, the small necklace, the bracelet around one slender wrist – matched her hairpiece.

She looked startlingly beautiful and as the petite princess hesitantly minced into the ballroom, all eyes were on her.


	2. Speeches and Suspicions

**[A/N] Thirty views! Consider my mind blown! *Explosions* Thank you, one and all!  
**

**... and I'm not being sarcastic. I'm really ecstatic. ****:D** (Hey, that rhymed!)  


**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own SSBB or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER_****_ II - Speeches and Suspicions_**

Peach felt incredibly gorgeous in her new dress. And incredibly nervous. As she walked unsteadily to her waiting friends, she was more concentrated on not falling over because of her impractical footwear than the fact that every male Smasher in the ballroom was staring at her in rapt attention.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, sitting carefully beside Samus and smoothing her skirt out. "Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?"

"Peach, you look wonderful!" Zelda exclaimed. "That dress is lovely on you!"

"Thanks, Zelda," Peach said, blushing faintly. "Well, what do you think, Samus? Is this far enough from my usual style?" she asked, her azure eyes sparkling mischievously.

Samus laughed. "You shocked _me_ into silence. That should be _all_ the answer you need."

The two princesses joined in, but they all quieted as soon as Master Hand floated to the microphone and tapped it with one finger.

"Testing... testing..." the giant white glove muttered. There were some impolite snickers from the audience and he decided to start his spiel.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Smashers one and all, welcome to tonight's festivities. Tonight marks the end of another successful tournament season. We all had a great time, didn't we?" The applause answered his half-question affirmatively. "But there can only be three who walk home with a trophy. So let's get this show on the road so we can all attack the buffet table and dance the night away later!" More applause and some cheers.

"Let's all give a big welcome to our presenter tonight: Link, the Hero of Time!"

The applause reached a peak as Master Hand moved to one side. The blonde Hylian stumbled onto the platform and took the microphone. He wore a richly embroidered green tunic and new leather boots that would have looked nicer if he hadn't been wearing his customary hat.

"Good evening, everyone. Now, this season's third-place winner hails from a country that's named after him and a long legacy of Smashing. In third place is… Donkey Kong!"

The huge ape lumbered up to the platform, grabbed his trophy from Link's hands, grunted something that could have been an acceptance speech into the microphone, and jumped off again.

"This season's second-place winner may be a newcomer, but he's the speediest of all Smashers. In second place is… Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The cocky hedgehog dashed up to claim the trophy – and to commandeer the microphone from an astonished Link. "Wow, wow, _wow! _I simply _cannot _say how incredible it feels to win a Smash Tournament Trophy! But even champions don't win alone. There are so many awesome people who helped me and supported me and cheered me on…"

Sonic began to rattle off a long list of names of various Smashers and then the names of all of his friends back home. By the time he started in on the inspirational portion of his speech, most had stopped listening and started eyeing the buffet table. Fox was seriously considering pulling the plug on the speakers.

Sonic got the hint. "It's a really great honor to hold this trophy. So thank you all and better luck catching up to me next year!" He winked broadly and did an elaborate aerial flip off of the platform and into the politely clapping crowd.

("Finally," Samus snorted. "He really doesn't know how to shut up once he gets going.")

"And now, for this season's champion." Link waited for the audience's attention before continuing. "To many Smashers, he is considered the second fiddle to his significantly more famous brother. But he finally proved himself in a fierce battle for the final trophy… and this is why he is here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen: Luigi!"

The applause was thunderous as a furiously blushing Luigi, clad in a forest green tuxedo, ascended the platform to receive his trophy. Link shook his hand and then relinquished the microphone to the first-place winner.

"Uh, I – I don't really know what to say," Mario's brother admitted in a thick Italian accent. "I didn't prepare anything… and I'm not all that great at public speaking." Laughter. "I'm really not! So I'll keep this kinda short.

"Um, I'm grateful to the organizers of the tournament – and, er, I'm really happy that I was able to participate. So… thanks a lot." His face looking like an overripe tomato, Luigi clipped the microphone on its stand and beat a hasty retreat. A beaming Mario clapped him on the back as he seated himself again.

"Great speeches tonight, champions," Master Hand praised as he floated back to center stage. "Let's all give them another round of applause, shall we?" The response was immediate. "Now – let the festivities commence!"

There was the sound of many chairs being pushed back as the Smashers rose to stretch their legs, accompanied by a sudden burst of loud music from the DJ's booth. Yoshi and Kirby made mad dashes for the buffet table with most others forming a semi-orderly line behind them.

Peach excused herself and then delicately made her way over to the table in front of hers. "Congratulations, Luigi!" She leaned over and gave the champion a half-hug. "How does it feel to win first place?"

"Er… great. Really great." Luigi's face flushed anew and he looked away in embarrassment. The princess couldn't help but wonder why he was so mortified. "I've never really… _won_ a tournament before, so this is kinda overwhelming."

"There's no need to be so bashful, _fratello__,_" Mario laughed, leaning back in his seat. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Peach. "I guess Zelda's addendum to the invites really brought out the best in everyone. You look great tonight."

Mentally, Peach squirmed uncomfortably. She had ended her relationship with Mario around the beginning of last year's tournament because it just hadn't been working for her anymore. Sure, she _had_ liked him, mainly because the stout Italian hero had saved her from Bowser and countless other enemies of the Mushroom Kingdom too many times to count. But around the time of the breakup, he had been pushing for them to become more... _intimate._ She grimaced inwardly. She hadn't been ready then – and she _still_ wasn't completely prepared to give up her virginity now.

But the blonde princess merely smiled and thanked him for the compliment, while mentioning how much she liked his tailored scarlet suit. "And Luigi, you're also looking very handsome tonight."

The redness of Luigi's face reached a peak. "Th-thank you. And you do too. Well, you know," he floundered. "You look... pretty."

Peach, blushing a little herself and figuring it was about time to leave, thanked him and left for her own table. _Poor Luigi. He's such a sweet guy, but his social skills need work._

"There you are!" Zelda held out a small china bowl of grapes and sliced plums to Peach as she sat. "I was wondering why you weren't risking your life over Kirby's fruit salad like the rest of us."

Peach giggled and spooned some of the appetizer into her mouth. "I was just talking with Mario and Luigi. I think Luigi's still in shock over his victory against Sonic."

"I _thought _I saw you over there while I was in the buffet line." Samus expertly twirled the decorative toothpick from her cucumber sandwich between her fingers. "Luigi was blushing like anything."

"He hasn't _quite_ gotten over his awkwardness yet," agreed Peach.

"_That_ has nothing do with it. He was being exceptionally shy because he was around _you_ – _and_ that dress of yours."

The diminutive blonde nearly choked on a piece of apricot. "_What?_"

Samus shrugged. "Just a thought."

"Hey, everyone!" Link pulled out the seat next to Zelda and plopped into it, running a hand through his messy bangs. "Just a heads-up for all of you: _never_ do an announcing gig. It's more stressful and frustrating than an infinite amount of Water Temples."

Zelda gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "You did perfectly fine."

"Only because Master Hand wrote all of my introductions. I should have just stuck with your decorating committee, Zel."

"What _exactly_ would you have helped with?" Zelda teased. "You're more of a jack-of-all-trades than a specialist."

"Er... caught some chickens to add to the assortment of deli meats on the buffet table?" Link offered lamely.

The Hylian princess laughed. "Are you serious?"

"I was! At least let me contribute _something_ to the reception!"

"I might have that thing." Samus eyed the hero's eclectic getup amusedly. "How good of a judge of fashion are you?"

Link grimaced. "About as far from 'good' as you can get."

"I agree. What about male behavior?"

"What kind of a question is _that_?"

"Just answer the damn question." She downed her glass of punch and set it aside.

"Considering I _am_ male, I'm _kind of_ an expert."

"Excellent." Samus ignored his sarcasm. "Now, what would _you_ say about a guy who blushes and has trouble speaking around a girl? Or for that matter, a guy who comments on how amazing that girl looks?"

"In the first scenario, he's either shy or a terrible conversationalist," the Hylian answered immediately. "But for both situations, the guys concerned _clearly_ find said girl appealing. Why do you ask?"

"Just a confirmation of what I already knew," the bounty huntress responded in a mysterious manner.

Link glanced at Peach, understanding dawning on him. "I see. If you don't mind me asking, who _were_ they?"

"Mario and Luigi," the blonde princess said in a small voice. She suddenly remembered that while her dress was not incredibly low-cut, it _was_ strapless. _No wonder why Luigi was being more timid than usual. And why Mario was so..._ appreciative.

The Hylian hero nodded thoughtfully. "Not the Smashers I was expecting, but understandable, nevertheless. I remember this one time when –"

"Link!" Ike approached their table, still looking formidable even without his armor and Ragnell. "How'd the announcing gig work out?"

"You weren't here to witness its awkward glory in person?" Link joked, rising from his seat. "Shame on you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Marth said it wasn't_ that_ bad." Ike surveyed the company at the table. It seemed to Peach that his gaze settled on her for a little _too_ long. "In any case, we've both been looking for you."

His fellow Smasher shrugged. "Very well then." The two of them headed towards Marth and Toon Link, waiting by a window with an excellent view of the sunset.

As Peach watched, the friends greeted each other cheerfully. Toon Link started chattering wildly to his older counterpart. Ike clapped the Altean prince on the shoulder and said something to him. Both of them looked towards her with undisguised interest and she felt another blush creeping onto her cheeks.

Zelda noticed her discomfort. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to this much attention."

"You mean how every eligible male Smasher in this room is completely enamored with you – because of a dress?" Samus clarified. "It's pretty fascinating. I bet that you could even charm Snake if he were here."

Peach shuddered. "Why would I want to? He gives me the creeps."

Zelda regarded her, a questioning look on her face. "Why don't you like him? I realize that he is not very personable or circumspect, but _I_ feel that he is an exceptionally skilled soldier and can be gentlemanly when he wishes. Besides, he saved our lives aboard the _Halberd_."

"I know, I know. It's just – I – he – there are a _lot_ of reasons." She began to mentally compile what she felt would be a long list.

_His constantly grim expression. His greasy-looking brown mullet _and_ that unwashed bandanna. His low, raspy voice that made everything he said sound incredibly perverted. His keen green-grey eyes that seemed to see through everything. His general lack of personal hygiene. _

_His smelly cigarettes. His sneaky battlefield tactics. His sheer power, speed, and agility. His bluntness and aggressiveness._

And,_ of course, that one incident… _


	3. What's Past is Past?

**[A/N] Thank you for all the views, guys! It really means a lot to me, and it makes my day to wake up and see my traffic stats like this. Call it n00by if you want, but I'm still euphoric. **_**  
**_

**Non sequiteur: _never_ write fanfiction in a school library, especially when you have to make up bad pick-up lines. The uproarious laughter of my friend (thanks again for helping me come up with said bad pick-up lines for Pit) and I earned us quite a few dirty looks from the librarian. xD  
**

******[DISCLAIMER] I do not own SSBB or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available. (I also do not own anything Frank Sinatra-related.)  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER III - What's Past is Past?**_

Normally, _Peach thought, jumping down behind the crumbling platform, _I would have actually _enjoyed_ this battle.

_She favored team battles over all the other conflict types, mainly because she considered herself more of a supporting player. Not to mention that when random teams were picked during practices, she liked being able to get to know the other Smashers. After all, that _was _how she met Zelda and Samus in the first place._

_Today, Peach was paired with Captain Falcon. She had never teamed up with him before, but she had already formed a preconceived notion of him being what Samus called a "cool customer" – as well as being brash and extremely arrogant. _

_Unfortunately, she had been correct. _

_As soon as they had entered the Temple stage, Falcon had made it clear that he could easily handle the opposition and that she just needed to lay low. Even though R.O.B. had dealt him quite a bit of damage with a well-aimed laser – and that she had countered with a ferocious stab from her parasol – the F-Zero racer had still insisted that he would win without her help. _

"_Well, what do you want me to do?" Peach had shot back. "I don't just stand around and look pretty in the thick of battle!"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Look, I don't know where the other enemy is. Find him and knock him off." With that, Captain Falcon twisted around and quickly jabbed the robot in the neck. Screeching with rage, R.O.B. spun his arms in a maniacal frenzy, knocking her partner past her._

_Peach decided to heed his command. She had dashed up the steps, bounding over the gap in the floor that led to the lower level… and now she was here._

_She scanned the ruins ahead of her. Wherever her second adversary was, he couldn't be here. This area provided little cover; there weren't many places to hide. Looking upwards at the broad pillars, the princess saw no one._

_Hesitantly, Peach crept out, jumping lightly over a downed section of the floor._

"_Falcon… PUNCH!"_

_Master Hand's voice echoed through the stage. "R.O.B defeated!"_

"_Yes!" _

That would beCaptain Falcon, _she decided with relief. _Now it's just two against one.

_Suddenly: "Captain Falcon defeated!"_

_Peach froze, abruptly stricken with fear. If her opponent could have taken down the legendary Smasher, then…_

"_Kept you waiting, huh?"_

_The princess whirled around. In the spot where she had been just moments ago crouched a man in a skintight blue-grey suit that showed off his lean physique. A long bandanna was tied around his head to keep back his taupe mullet, but it couldn't conceal his piercing, unsettling gaze. A pistol was strapped to his right thigh, but he made no move to use it._

_Solid Snake._

_Peach wasted no time in leaping forward, rotating her hips mid-air. "Ha-CHA!"_

_At the last second, Snake flattened himself to the ground and spun his legs. Her feet went out from under her, but the tiny blonde made a quick recovery by fanning her skirts around her, floating an inch above the dirt._

_A grenade landed at her feet. Peach scooped it up and hurled it back, taking great satisfaction in seeing the slightly surprised look on Snake's face as it exploded, knocking him back into the platform._

_He spun around, landed smoothly – and then rolled forward in the blink of an eye._

_The first punch landed in her stomach, as did the second. As the princess doubled over in pain, a swift side kick from a booted foot slammed into her hip, sending her spiraling back to the edge. This time, Peach hit the cracked earth hard. _

_Before she had time to counter, Snake grabbed her roughly and hauled her off the ground. One arm wrapped around her waist, the other against her neck. The princess struggled against his grip, but she knew it was in vain. The mercenary was at least a foot taller than her and much stronger._

_A harsh chuckle sounded in her ear. "Sorry if I hurt you. You really are kinda cute."_

_Before Peach could say anything, rough lips pressed against her cheek. Then with a swift jerk of his arms, Snake threw her off the stage. _

Afterwards, she had checked the footage of the match for anything embarrassing. Thankfully, Snake had kissed her out of the keen sight of the primary camera, so unless someone decided to swivel the view for whatever reason, her secret would be safe. But just _thinking_ about it made Peach flush slightly.

Zelda noticed her change in coloring, but only said: "So why don't you like him?"

"I already told you. He scares me."

"He's not as bad as you think he is," Samus reproached. "Unlike _some_ Smashers, he got the hint and stopped making romantic propositions when I refused him. Admittedly," she added after a moment of thought, "I _did_ end up in a casual relationship with him at one point."

"I never knew that." The blonde princess tried to picture her friend and Snake together. Either blowing holes in hordes of Primids or having a candlelit dinner, it made perfect sense.

"Neither did I," marveled Zelda. "How did it work out?"

"It was great for something that was rooted in a mutual like of weaponry and sex." The bounty huntress smiled slyly. "He's very good with his hands."

"Samus!" Peach squeaked, feeling herself blush for real this time.

Her friend held up her hands. "It's only the truth."

"I didn't need to hear it!" The princess's voice trailed off as she realized something very suspicious. "And… why do I get the feeling that you're trying to set me up with someone?"

"Hey, Peachie!" Pit fluttered to her side and settled into one of the open chairs. Unlike the other Smashers, he had opted to disregard Zelda's memo on the invitation about the dress code; the angel was still wearing his normal tunic and sandals.

_But then again, _she reminded herself, _his clothing _was_ somewhat formal in the first place._

"Hi." Peach didn't especially dislike Pit, but she wasn't terribly fond of him... or his cheesy, horrible jokes.

"You are absolutely smokin' tonight! But I am _positive_ I'm not the first one to tell you that." He grinned and winked.

"Well, not in –"

She was cut off by Pit transitioning to his next pick-up line. "So, Peachie, I always knew you had a thing for hearts... but I'd never thought you'd steal mine!" Completely oblivious to her discomfort, he barreled on. "You know how you put some of your peaches in the cafeteria fruit bowls?"

"Yes, but –"

"Yesterday, I had one as a snack. It was really great, but it was nowhere near _your_ level of deliciousness."

"Pit!" Under the table, Peach's fists were clenched. "I would very much appreciate it if you stopped hitting on me!" The last three words were almost yelled.

The angel looked incredibly shocked, but he got up indignantly and left in a huff. The diminutive blonde_ almost_ felt sorry for him... but not enough.

Samus was shaking with laughter. "That is the first time I have_ ever_ seen you lose your cool with someone."

"Well, tonight's a night of firsts, isn't it?" Peach remarked sourly, but her annoyance had subsided. "I _am_ being serious, though. I appreciate your efforts, but I'd rather not have you and Zelda play matchmaker with me right now."

"A reasonable enough request," agreed the Hylian princess. "But how are you going to deal with other potential admirers this evening? As amusing as your outburst at Pit was, you don't want to take that approach with _everyone._"

_Zelda's absolutely right,_ Peach realized. _I have _no idea_ what I'm going to do. I'm not exactly experienced with guys… _and_ I've only had the one boyfriend to prove it._

_Time to make a plan, then. I'll probably politely ignore Mario and tolerate Luigi. I shouldn't have a problem with Link. I'll avoid Pit as best I can. _Maybe_ I'll talk with Marth and Ike later... they're usually rather nice outside of battles._

Pleased with her resulting course of action, she briefly shared it with her friends.

"Not bad," Samus commented. "But there are some parties unaccounted for. What about Captain Falcon and the guys from Team StarFox?"

"Not to mention Wario and Ganondorf," Zelda added with a measure of distaste.

"I'm not sure about Captain Falcon," Peach admitted. "Falco is a huge flirt, but I don't think I'll have to worry about him _or_ Fox. And as for the last two, I'm _so_ running!"

"It was more of a joke than anything else," the brunette giggled. "But outside of the battlefield, that's a very good idea."

"I thought you _were_ being serious! I normally don't associate with them anyway."

"Excellent choice," Samus affirmed, rising from her chair. "Now if you two will excuse me, I need a drink." Only half hearing the mild "no, we don't mind" from Zelda, she walked briskly in the direction of the bar. As the tall blonde drew closer, she noticed with a trace of amusement that Fox and Falco were _still _sitting on the chrome barstools.

"Hey, guys." The bounty huntress slid onto the seat next to Falco, gave the pilot a high-five, and then addressed Lucario. "Irish Car Bomb, please."

An amused, but low and raspy voice came from behind her. "If you want to stay alert tonight, Samus, you should skip drinking something that strong."

_Wait a sec. I know that voice! _She spun around and nearly did a double-take.

"Snake?"

* * *

"Zelda?" Link offered the princess his arm. "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She stood, gathered up her skirts, and placed one slender hand on his shoulder. Together, the Hylian couple glided out onto the dance floor and began a graceful foxtrot, accompanied by Frank Sinatra's jazzy voice.

Peach watched her smiling friend with longing in her heart. Despite all of her unwanted would-be lovers, she loved how her new dress was making her feel: graceful and beautiful. And it just _felt _like a dress for dipping and gliding and twirling. She wanted to dance and be in the arms of a handsome man; she wanted to feel like that more than anything else tonight.

But with who?

"Hello there, gorgeous."

* * *

**[A/N] ... and the suspense builds! Any guesses as to who it is?**

******Even though I know I said I'd mention a song by name if I associated it with a particular fanfic of mine, I honestly don't remember which Frank Sinatra song I was listening to... but then again, they're probably all good for ballroom dancing!**


	4. Ulterior Motives

**[A/N] Once again, thank you for all of the views! I wasn't able to post this chapter yesterday due to some unforeseen scheduling craziness, but here it is now: bright and early in the morning! *Yawns, wishes she could go back to sleep***

******[DISCLAIMER] I do not own SSBB or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available. I also do not own Escape From New York or Die Hard.  
**

* * *

_**CHAPTER IV - Ulterior Motives **_

"I don't believe it," Samus marveled. "The legendary Solid Snake, attending an awards ceremony after-party?"

The corners of the mercenary's mouth twitched into what might have been a dry smile as he leaned against the counter. Wearing black dress pants, a button-down shirt that matched his eyes, a distressed leather jacket, and scuffed combat boots, Snake struck a fine balance between casual and formal attire. "I have my reasons."

"Like what?" Samus asked playfully. Lucario tapped her on the shoulder and mutely handed her a frothing mug. The blonde downed her drink immediately before continuing. "Did you get bored cooped up in that bunker you call a room?"

"Good guess. But trust me: my room's more comfortable than the average bunker."

_From his balcony, Snake could see the brilliantly lit windows of the mansion's ballroom. For a while, he sat on the railing, smoking a late-night cigarette and watching the silhouettes that occasionally obstructed the distant lights._

_But he eventually put out the cigarette, came inside, and closed and locked the doors of bulletproof glass behind him. In the living room, he started rifling through his shelf of DVDs for something to kill time. The ex-soldier was deciding against watching "Escape From New York" for the thirtieth time and about to slide "Die Hard" in the DVD player when he heard the electronic ring of his cell phone._

_He fished the battered phone out of the pocket of his cargo pants and answered the call in a brusque tone. "This is Snake."_

"_Hi, buddy!" Falco's voice crackled over the line. "What are you _possibly_ doing that's better than being at this party?"_

"_Not attending. And if you're trying to persuade me to come, it's not going to work." He fell back on the couch and propped his feet up on the armrest._

"_Aw, come on! It's not going to kill you," his friend protested. "Isn't there _anything_ I can say that will sway you?"_

_Snake sighed irritably. "Look, Falco, I appreciate the gesture, but I_ _can't go_._ End of story." He didn't want to say it out loud, but his closet was essentially made up of his Sneaking Suit, workout gear, and jeans, never mind formal dress._

_And he just didn't do parties. _

"_The bar's open," the StarFox pilot wheedled. "And you'd probably get a kick out of everyone being all dressed up."_

"_Really?" Snake said sarcastically._

"_Or you could simply join me in ogling the ladies. After all, Peach _is_ looking _extremely_ striking this evening."_

_The mercenary's breath caught in his throat. "Any reason?"_

"_Three words: strapless lace dress. Meet me in the ballroom if you want to see for yourself." There was a beep as Falco hung up._

_Snake slowly closed his phone and let his arm drop. He let out a deep, shaky breath. Only one thing was on his mind at the moment and that was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom._

_Ever since that fateful day on the _Halberd_, Peach had intrigued him, much more so than the other two female Smashers that were old enough to attract his attention. Yes, Zelda was a mysterious beauty with arcane powers and Samus was a sexy, tough-as-nails bounty huntress, but the tiny blonde was something entirely different. She had no magic or high-tech armor, only her feminine charms and wiles. _

_Against his better judgment, he had eventually allowed himself a brief moment of indiscretion, in a team battle on the Temple stage. It had been months, maybe a year, but Snake remembered every detail – her slim, youthful body struggling against him, her dainty rose perfume, her soft porcelain skin under his lips – like it had been only yesterday._

_He loved her; the mercenary wasn't afraid to admit that to himself. He just suspected that Peach would never feel the same way towards him. She was too full of light and happiness to ever gravitate towards a battle-hardened soldier._

_Snake glanced at the open DVD case in his other hand. Somehow, Bruce Willis taking out German terrorists didn't seem as interesting as it had before._

"_Screw it," he said out loud, throwing the movie down on the couch and heading for his bedroom closet. "I'm going."_

"Well, whaddya know?" Falco crowed triumphantly, catching sight of the newcomer for the first time and addressing him. "So you decided to show up after all! Did _I_ have anything to do with that?"

"You extended an invitation to Snake?" Samus asked.

"Falco called him about fifteen minutes ago," Fox supplied with a look of innocence on his face. "Said something about _ogling_ –"

"Not a word!" the avian pilot squawked, shoving his friend.

The tall blonde had trouble concealing a smile. "It's all right, Falco. I realize that it's not every day I wear something like _this_." She gestured at her skintight ruby dress.

"I didn't actually refer to you," Falco said feebly. "I mentioned Peach, but that was it."

"Of course. She looks _terrific_ tonight," Samus enthused. "She's not that fond of the admirers she's attracting, though."

"Do I dare ask?" Snake said darkly.

The bounty huntress did a quick count on her fingers. "Only five thus far. Mario, Luigi, Ike, Marth, and Pit."

Snake felt an emotion that he was not quite familiar with: jealousy. _All heroes in their own worlds... no dark sides to any of them..._

"Make that six." Fox pointed out at the dance floor and three curious pairs of eyes followed his finger.

* * *

Peach looked confusedly at the stranger before her. "I'm sorry, I don't know you. Have we met before?"

The man in the white tuxedo laughed. "'Course we have, darlin'. You probably don't recognize me without the helmet."

The princess carefully scrutinized him. His face was craggy and brutally handsome. Smooth russet hair had been combed back from his forehead, revealing a scar cutting through his left eyebrow. The color of his eyes matched her own, but the only thing that was _really_ familiar to her was his voice.

"Captain Falcon?"

"The one and only."

_Definitely him. "_You're right. I've never seen you without the helmet. I knew your voice, though." She unconsciously rearranged her skirts. "What brings you here?"

"I couldn't help but notice a very lovely lady without a dancing partner." He finished the cocktail in his hand and flashed her a suave white grin. "May I have this dance?"

Peach hesitated. She hadn't been prepared to deal with Captain Falcon. And under most circumstances, she would have refused. But tonight, he seemed polite enough. He wasn't being indifferent – and he hadn't gone to Pit's extreme.

"Sure." The princess grasped his proffered hand and stood, just barely keeping her balance on her thin high heels. The F-Zero racer steadied her and together, they walked out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Snake watched the dancing couple with an intent look in his eyes that Samus couldn't place into a single category, but whatever it was, it was definitely conflicted. It had something of jealousy and hate, a little bit of pain, and... love?

It suddenly all made sense to her. How could she have missed it before?

"Snake?"

He turned at the sound of his name, tearing his eyes away from the dance floor. "Yes?"

"Do you like Peach?"

The mercenary's shoulders slumped slightly and his gaze went downward. After a few tense seconds, he nodded.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Samus tried to say and winced. _Damn, I'm terrible at this counseling stuff. _"I mean, liking someone is natural –"

"It's not _just_ a question of liking," Snake growled abruptly. "I love her. There. Are you satisfied now?"

"Don't you _dare_ snap at me," the bounty huntress said firmly. "I'm just trying to help. Why don't you tell her instead of letting her waltz with Captain _Fail_con?"

"Because she'll never feel that way towards me, that's why."

Samus tried not to think about the awkward conversation earlier where she and Zelda had attempted to convince Peach of his virtues. "You don't know that for a fact."

"Do I have _anything_ in common with Mario?" Snake challenged. "She likes guys like _him_ – not killers like me."

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself," the blonde scolded. "And if you're really interested in comparisons,_ both_ of you have saved her from certain peril! Besides," she added with a sly smile, "I like you far more than Mario. He's a good guy, but you're probably better in bed than some fat Italian plumber."

"'Probably'?" He rested a hand on hers and their fingers intertwined in a gentle, friendly squeeze. "That is a serious blow to my manhood."

It took Samus a second to catch the darkly humorous gleam in his eyes. "In any case, I think you two would be a nice couple. Like in that cheesy 80's song – opposites attract."

"You have something there," Snake admitted. "And I _was _planning to tell her. I don't know when, but I will in the future."

"How about you ask her to dance?"

Her suggestion was met with a grimace. "The only time my feet are light is when I'm dodging bullets."

The bounty huntress pursed her lips in thought. Then: "I've got it."

"Tell me." He leaned in slightly – Falco and Fox were still there, but both were engaged in talking with Diddy Kong.

"One, I'm going to get Peach away from Mr. Spandex somehow."

"If I was wearing my bandanna, you could have used it as a garrote. Pity."

She unsuccessfully stopped herself from breaking out into hysterical laughter. "Two, I'm going to make sure she goes out on the terrace. You will be out there taking a cigarette break. See where I'm going?"

"I do. Making it look like a coincidence. Good idea, but there are too many things that could go wrong with this."

"It's not even worthy of being called a 'good idea' without an amount of risk," Samus protested. "So, which one is it? Yea or nay?"

"Hold on." Snake's narrowed eyes were focused on the dance floor again. "Something's not right."

* * *

Peach loved to dance. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, she had taken lessons in all kinds of ballroom dances since she could walk. Her only problem was finding a partner who could equal her in technique and grace.

_Captain Falcon,_ she finally decided, twirling out and then back into his arms, _is nowhere near my level... but he's not terrible, either._

"You're an excellent dancer," the F-Zero racer commented as they swayed in time to the upbeat music. "Another one after this?"

"Maybe." The princess was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Falcon's sweaty hand on her waist felt like it was burning through her dress and his gaze was starting to wander down past her face. "I might need to sit down –"

Peach suddenly gasped as her heel skidded on the tile and one ankle twisted under her. She pitched to the side, but Captain Falcon reacted quickly. The hand on her waist slid around her hip and his other hand went to her bare shoulder, stabilizing her upper body.

"Are you all right?" He lifted her back onto her feet.

"Yes. These shoes are –" The diminutive blonde stopped for a second time as she realized that the bodice of her dress had been pulled down a little when she had almost fallen – revealing a bit of her strapless brassiere and a fair amount of cleavage. Blushing furiously, she fixed it hastily. "I'm fine."

A slow, lustful smile spread across her partner's face and he drew her in a little closer. "You know, perhaps we _should_ take a break and go back to my room. We could do some more... _dancing _there."

Peach stared at him incredulously, her fury mounting. Finally, she just shook herself free of Falcon's arms and giving him a venomous look, started to stride off.

He grabbed her arm and Peach nearly cried out in pain and surprise as the F-Zero racer jerked her backwards. "Just where do you think you're going, darlin'?"

A low, raspy voice, cold with rage, cut in. "Away from you, Falcon. And I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

**[A/N] Leaving you guys on a cliffhanger, I know... but the next chapter will be up the _very next morning_ this time!**

**As a side note, I was somewhat vague about what song was playing during Peach's and Captain Falcon's dance, but while I was writing that scene, I imagined it to be "Lay Down Sally" by Eric Clapton: somewhat retro, but I think it fits somehow.  
**


	5. Well Met By Moonlight

**[A/N] To those of you who have read this far, your patience has been rewarded - this is the first of the romance chapters!**

**In case you're wondering, the chapter title is a variant of Oberon's first line "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania" from William Shakespeare's ****_A Midsummer Night's Dream_****. I just chose it because I love the play, and I recently re-completed Hircine's Daedric quest in ****_Skyrim_**** :)**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own ****SSBB**** or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available. **

**(I also do not own anything Eagles-related, let alone "Desperado." If I did, I would ban all God-awful covers of ****_any_**** of their songs. I also do not own anything Shakespeare-related, but if I did, it would help me on my goal to become the biggest Shakespeare geek of all time. Last, but not least, I don't own anything ****_Skyrim_****-related, but if I did... *words bubble up into evil, maniacal laughter*)**

* * *

_**CHAPTER V - Well Met By Moonlight**_

Peach glanced upwards and her heart nearly stopped. Snake was standing directly beside her, arms crossed over his chest and looking decidedly murderous.

She forced herself to keep breathing. Having the two rival male Smashers near her – especially with Snake being so close to her; she could practically feel the anger radiating off of him – was a little overwhelming. The princess sensed a very ugly fight coming.

"Excuse me?" Captain Falcon said mockingly. "Did I hear you right?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes." The mercenary grabbed the F-Zero racer's wrist and wrenched his hand away from Peach's arm. "Don't touch her again."

"Who are you, her _boyfriend?_ We were just dancing."

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not what it looked like to me." Snake stepped in between the former dancing partners, glaring Falcon in the eye. "In fact, I'd place my bets on near-assault."

"Ooh, jealous, are we? That's not what happened at_ all_ – isn't it, darlin'?" The white-tuxedoed Smasher looked past the mercenary for confirmation from Peach. Snake swiveled his head around as well.

Both of them saw the short train of an ivory lace dress vanish around the entryway.

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Women. They get touchy about the littlest things."

"I think I can understand being irritated about groping," the other commented dryly.

"Lay off it, will you? She's fair game."

The wrathful look in Snake's eyes hardened into something a little more disgusted. "You talk about her like she's one of your fangirls that you pick up in nightclubs."

The F-Zero racer smiled nastily as the lively song faded out and a few seconds of silence replaced it. "Talk about unrequited love."

"What do _you _know about love?" He didn't pay attention, but he picked up the simple, plaintive notes of a piano in the background.

"Could be lust. In any case, you'd never get past first base with her. Mario told me she wouldn't let him do _anything_, the little bit –"

Snake couldn't help it. He punched Captain Falcon across the face, savoring the connection of his fist with a hard, chiseled cheekbone and then an already-crooked nose.

His enemy fell back onto the tile, blood running from his broken nose. The mercenary turned around and stalked out – past the tables of curious onlookers, under the arched doorway, and out onto the terrace.

The ex-soldier leaned on the stone railing. He fumbled in his jacket pocket for a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, but froze once he heard the music floating out of the ballroom.

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_

_You've been out riding fences for so long now._

"Damn." Snake was okay with the Eagles, but he had never really enjoyed "Desperado." Otacon had once joked that his dislike was due to the fact that the song pointed out his own flaws, but he had brushed it off.

Now, it seemed all too easy to believe.

_Smooth, _he thought, flicking out a cigarette and lighting it. _I'm sure that Samus didn't count a fight on the dance floor into her little plan. _The mercenary would have laughed, but he took a long drag on the cigarette and then crushed it under his boot. The nicotine felt flat and stale, more so than usual.

_Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy – she'll beat you if she's able._

_You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet._

"Is it, now?" Snake snorted, but most of his anger at Captain Falcon had subsided enough for his thoughts to wander back to Peach. The princess of _his _heart.

_I should find her. See if she's all right. _

… _And _not_ use tracking her down as an excuse to hold her this time._

* * *

Peach fled onto the terrace, leaving the testosterone-laden argument behind. Nearly falling down the wide center staircase of stone, she wearily sat on one of the steps and ripped her black leather heels off. The princess was tempted to throw them into one of the wide rose bushes, but tucked them under her arm and continued on.

She ran across the cobblestone walkway on bare feet, leaping up on the rim of the elegant marble fountain that dominated the gardens, scurrying down, and jumping back down to the pathway on the other side. Quickly vanishing into the old-fashioned arbor of climbing ivy, the blonde continued to race to the other side.

At the end, she came out into a small grove of young rowan trees. Around the stairs of the antique wooden gazebo in the center were clusters of delicate orchids. Peach stepped up and onto the floorboards and collapsed onto the bench that rimmed the painted white rails.

She yanked off the bracelet and the necklace of pink diamonds, then unfastened the earrings. Pulling the clip out, the princess shook her fair hair free. Unclenching her fist, she dropped the jewelry beside her.

_How could tonight have gone so poorly? _Peach looked down at her lap forlornly. _How could a _dress_ of all things make every guy fall in love with me? I wish I could just take it off right now, crumple it up, and stuff it in the back of my closet. _She winced as she remembered Captain Falcon's blatantly sexual proposition. _No, that wouldn't be a good idea at all. Then I'd _really _attract everyone._

A tear ran down her face and she brushed it away irritably. _I'll have to go back at some point. Tell Samus and Zelda that _this_ is why I don't wear this kind of dress more often…_

"Hey."

Startled, the princess's head snapped up, chills crawling up her spine. Snake was standing at the entrance to the arbor.

"Hi." Peach lowered her eyes again and she folded her hands together, trying to ignore the waves of fear crashing against her mind. _How did he find me?_

"Are you all right?" With a few long strides, he was crouching before her. One finger tilted up her chin slightly and the mercenary scrutinized her face with careful eyes.

The petite blonde made an effort to smile, but she still felt like crying. "Funny how everyone keeps asking me that." She avoided the question, knowing she'd have to lie.

"Did he hurt you?" Some of his past fury tainted his voice.

"Nothing but my self-esteem." _Please stop asking questions. I don't want to break down… especially not in front of someone like him. _"I'm fine."

Snake got to his feet and sat next to Peach, noting that she seemed to shrink away from him. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

She stood and then faced him. The tear tracks on her face shone in the moonlight. "What do you think of this dress? Be honest."

The ex-soldier took in every detail of it – the way the black ribbon sash highlighted her small waist, the tantalizingly way the skirt tapered back from her knees, how it lent her an overall combined air of innocence and glamour. For one of the only times in his life, he was rendered almost speechless.

_She's… heartbreakingly lovely. Sensual, even. _"It's beautiful on you."

"Thank you, but that's my problem. If I had a choice, I would walked right past it the moment I saw it in the boutique." Peach sat back down, but turned towards him and continued. "Zelda and Samus and I made a pact, if you could even call it that, to wear something outside our usual style for the celebration. I thought that _this_ would be sufficient."

"What's the issue, then?"

Her despair poured out. "It… feels like I'm pretending. Being something I'm not. I'm not some – some m-mysterious beauty or a – a s-sex symbol… I'm just _me_. Just Peach. A princess who likes modest pink ball gowns.

"And everyone's paying attention to me and trying to win me over… but I don't like _any _of them that way! Captain Falcon least of all," she added with an uncharacteristic scowl. "Just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm looking for anyone.

"But in any case… I just feel… and look so – so _false. _And – and I can't _stand _it anymore…" Her voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands.

Instinctively, Snake gathered the princess in his arms and pulled her onto his lap, cradling her tiny frame against him. In her anguish, Peach didn't try to struggle; she buried her face in his chest and quietly wept, clinging to him as if she was drowning.

For a moment, there was almost total silence in the gazebo. Then:

"Snake?" The blonde's voice was nearly muffled by the mercenary's shirt.

"Yes?" Snake was completely focused on the young woman in his arms, whose slim body was pressed into his like a missing puzzle piece.

"I'm – s-so sorry…" Peach raised her face and took a shuddering breath. _I need to say this. Now or never. _"I always assumed the worst about you, but – but you're being s-so nice to m-me..." She broke off again as a sob came from her throat.

The mercenary didn't hesitate. Cupping her face in his rough, calloused hands, he closed his eyes – and the space between them.

Underneath her initial shock, unexpected butterflies of delight fluttered in Peach's stomach. _Snake is kissing me... he's kissing me..._ Fighting her sensibilities, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled herself in even nearer.

Snake's lips left hers and lightly brushed her cheek. "Apology accepted."

"That's... good," she managed. A night breeze blew through the little gazebo and the princess shivered, her blush freezing on her cheeks.

He drew back, his warm hands going down to her bare arms, covered in goosebumps. "You're cold."

"I –" Before Peach could finish, the ex-soldier had shrugged off his jacket and silently held it out to her. "Thank you."

He nodded and draped it over her shoulders, then she wriggled her arms into the too-long sleeves. Gently and carefully, Snake rolled back each cuff for her.

The diminutive blonde smiled gratefully and leaned into him, nestling her head underneath his unshaven chin. "May I ask you something?"

"Depends on what the question is." He wrapped his arms around her, steadying her position on his lap. "What do you want to know?"

_Lots of things. Why you came tonight. How you found me. How long you've wanted to do this. Why you hid your feelings. If this is all real. _

_Why _I_ feel the same way... _

"When did it start? You liking me, I mean."

Her fellow Smasher shrugged. "I've always been... fascinated with you." _You're the only girl I know who's faced the cruel reality of war and still retained their innocence and happiness._

"I guess I've been interested in you as well," Peach admitted shyly. "I've never met anyone quite like you before." _Come to think of it, that's probably all this is: a mutual curiosity. Ugh... now I'm starting to sound like Zelda in full-on logic mode._

"Thank God," Snake muttered with a trace of black humor. "I don't think you would have liked Liquid much."

"What I mean is that even _here_, you stand out. You don't seem to have a lot of friends, you keep to yourself..." She stopped, suddenly ashamed of herself for saying that. "Sorry. That was kind of harsh."

"It's the truth. I know I'm not incredibly friendly _or _social. So, why did _you_, of all people, want to find out more about me?"

The tables now turned, the princess was temporarily taken aback. "I suppose it was because you were so different from what I was used to. You're a mystery."

_Well, isn't _that_ the truth._ The mercenary couldn't think of a single living person who knew everything about him. "I should warn you that that won't change any time soon. But what _do_ you know about me?"

"Not enough."

Snake laughed. "Eager, aren't you?"

A little embarrassed, she chose her next words carefully. "To be honest, I don't think that either of our inquiries are getting us anywhere." _Mainly because I'm rambling and stumbling over everything I utter. _"Could we talk some other time?"

"Of course." His arms tightened around the blonde Smasher as he stood up, lifting her onto her feet. "I'm usually either in the gym or my own rooms. Feel free to stop by."

"Thank you." Peach curtsied as best she could and then nearly gasped as the ex-soldier took one of her hands and kissed it courteously.

"Hope I see you soon. We've got a lot to say to each other." With the ghost of a smile on his face, he strolled past her and vanished into the craggy shadows of the trees.

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom sat back down, nearly trembling and her thoughts in a whirl. _Why? Why does he like me?_

_Why do I like him?_

* * *

**[A/N] They meet at last! As a side note, the musical inspiration for that scene was "Just a Kiss" by Lady Antebellum - give it a listen!  
**

**I know I've never asked for reviews before (because some of this is relatively old and my writing has improved since then), but I'd really like to know what you think of the characterization - or the story, whether you're enjoying it or not and so on - thus far. So please review and you'll get the penultimate *gasp* chapter tomorrow!**


	6. Questions and Confessions

**[A/N] Unfortunately, we are nearing the end of this fanfic... only this chapter and the epilogue left :(**

**But *shamelessly self-promoting for the win* there's also "Spelling It Out," my other ****SSBB**** fanfic, if you haven't read it yet. And if ****The ****Elder ****Scrolls ****V****: ****Sk****y****rim**** is your cup of tea, I will soon be posting some oneshots related to that while I work my way up to my huge masterpiece, which I will be (re-)posting details about on my profile page soon enough.**

**Anyhoo, enough with ****_that_**** ghastly display. On to the good bits!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own ****SSBB**** or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available. I also do not own anything Eagles-related, let alone "Desperado." If I did, I would ban all God-awful covers of ****_any_**** of their songs.**

* * *

_**CHAPTER VI - Questions and Confessions**_

On the outside, Peach looked perfectly composed. Her jewelry was back on, her hair had been redone, and the princess had even touched up her lipstick before she ventured back into the ballroom. For the remainder of the party, she had chatted with her friends, smiled and laughed at all the right quips, and even managed a second piece of the layer cake.

On the inside was a torrent of unrestrained questions.

_Why did Snake kiss me? Was it just his way of trying to get me to stop crying – or something more? What if he really _does_ like me? Genuinely, I mean, not just because of the dress or anything else. What do I do _then?

_I _think_ I like him, but I can't be sure. I've never fallen deeply in love with someone. Not even Mario... oh no, I'm rambling again..._

"Peach?"

"Huh?" She blinked her azure eyes to bring herself out of her thoughts and glanced over at Samus. "I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" _And why would he _ever_ go after me when he used to have Samus?_

"I was just saying to Zelda that you seem increasingly distracted." Her blonde friend flashed her a brilliant grin.

"I suppose she really was right," the other princess conceded jokingly.

The three of them were strolling along a third-floor corridor. The celebration had ended not more than ten minutes ago and the rest of the Smashers were making their way back to their rooms for the night.

"What do you mean?" Peach laughed. "I'm fine."

"Does it have something to do with your ardent would-be lovers?" the brunette asked.

The petite blonde smiled and shook her head. "After the Captain Falcon fiasco, everyone else kept their distance."

"Did Snake?" Samus inquired.

"Um... er..." She felt herself steadily go redder and redder. "No."

Zelda cleared her throat delicately. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have to go now." She pointed beside her at the door that led to the Hylian's tower room. "Good night."

Both of her friends wished her the same. As soon as the lock had clicked behind the departing princess, Peach started walking quicker than before.

The bounty huntress easily caught up to her. "What happened?"

"Nothing – nothing _much._ He just wanted to know if I was all right," her friend responded a tad defensively.

"That's unusually gallant of him. Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

_I guess not._ "Nothing. It was just something he mentioned at the bar." She changed the subject. "You're wearing his jacket, you know."

The princess's blush deepened. She had draped it over her arm for the party, but the heavy leather garment was back on to ward off the chill of the night air. "I was cold earlier. He lent it to me."

"I see." Samus stopped and keyed the password into the electronic lock on the handle. The steel door to her quarters popped open. "'Night – but I want to hear more tomorrow." The female Smasher slipped inside and closed the door behind her, the code resetting itself.

Peach wrapped the jacket around her a little more tightly. The lining smelled a little like Snake: sweat, cigarettes, and some raw, strong-smelling cologne.

She began to walk once more down the hallway, picking up her pace and going right past her own door, showing no signs of stopping or turning back around. _I need to return it before I forget. And I want to find out what he was going to tell me._

But in a deep, instinctual part of her, she felt she already knew what it was.

* * *

Snake opened his eyes wearily and lifted himself off the couch. He pointed the clunky remote at the stereo and finally turned it off, silencing the _Very Best of the Eagles _CD.

He had been listening to the same track over and over again, trying to find the answer to his riddle in Don Henley's soft, pained voice. The ballad was simple enough, but the mercenary felt like it had some kind of deeper meaning. Something significant that spoke to him.

…_You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet…_

…_But you only want the ones that you can't get…_

…_Your prison is walking through this world all alone…_

…_You better let somebody love you…_

"Before it's too late," he finished out loud. His voice seemed too loud and rough in the quiet nocturne setting of his rooms.

Was it really true? Would he be able to do that? Or was the real question that of: could anybody sincerely, truly love him?

Snake thought of other women that he had known intimately in the past. Faces, bodies, the occasional name sprinted through his mind. Two stood their ground – a fiery redhead from the Shadow Moses Incident and a blonde bounty huntress with eyes like ice.

Meryl Silverburgh and Samus Aran. The only ones he could remember _really_ loving.

But Meryl's hero worship had faded in time and she was happily married to a boring, but safe man. And what Samus and he had shared was a "friends with benefits" relationship at best.

Then there was Peach.

He hadn't meant to kiss her, or give her his jacket, or any of the things he did in that moonlit gazebo. He just didn't want to see her cry anymore. But it felt to him like he had disobeyed some kind of internal order. Overstepped his boundaries.

That was the second problem. Snake had never allowed himself to have a serious relationship – because of his enemies, the monsters who could use that precious someone against him. He'd let it happen with Meryl and he'd never forgiven himself for it.

_But you're retired now. For good, _he thought, lighting a cigarette and taking a long, slow drag on it to steady his nerves. _No more Metal Gear or Revolver Ocelot. A low-key life… if you could call fighting in tournaments "low-key." Maybe it could work._

He viciously stubbed out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray. He stood and stretched, still in his button-down shirt and pants. _I'll think this through tomorrow. Figure out the best course of action then._

There was a knock on the door.

Snake frowned. _Who could possibly want to see me at this ungodly hour? _Nevertheless, he hurried over, undid the door chain, and cracked it open. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Do you mind if I come in?" Peach asked hesitantly.

The ex-soldier stood aside, wordlessly holding the door for her. The princess stepped over the threshold and murmured her thanks. He closed it behind her.

The blonde observed her Spartan surroundings. The walls were a muted color that was more grey than navy and the hardwood floors were covered with the occasional rug. To her right was a tall bookcase full of classic rock albums, old action films, and thick paperbacks. There was also an upholstered couch facing a flat-screen television and beneath it, a cabinet that housed a stereo sound system and a DVD player. To her left against the back wall was a futon, unfolded into a bed and covered in an olive comforter and some long pillows. Glass-paned doors led out to a balcony. Ahead was another door that presumably led to a bathroom and an open archway that looked like it led to a kitchen.

"You have a nice room," she said, attempting conversation before she really plunged in. "I've never seen one with a floor plan this open."

The mercenary shrugged. "I had some input in the construction." He walked past her and sprawled on the couch. "Why don't you sit down?"

Peach took his advice, tentatively seating herself on the edge of one of the cushions. "Thank you, but I won't be staying long. I'm just returning your jacket." She eased off the item in question and draped it over the back of the couch.

"Thanks." Snake snatched it up and immediately hurried to the closet, hanging it on one of the doorknobs. "Was that all?"

His voice sounded a little too _suggestive_ to her; she struggled in vain to conceal her blush. _It's all right. You can still say it. _"Actually… no."

He came back over and sat beside her, his muscles tensed. "What is it?" _Is it going to be something that I _want_ to hear?_

The princess lowered her gaze to her fidgeting hands in her lap. _Breathe. Just breathe. _"Remember you said that we could talk whenever I wanted to?"

"Of course."

"Well… I've got something to say." She suppressed a shiver; it was a bit drafty in here and the feeling of Snake's eyes on her didn't help.

"All right." The ex-soldier crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."

"Have you ever loved someone?" Peach blurted out. "Not just like a mild crush… but completely and totally head-over-heels in love?"

The question caught him off-guard and he was unable to reply. When Snake finally spoke, it was low and tinged with bitter regret. "Yes."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's indescribable. It's the kind of thing that… has to be experienced. Besides," he added, taking out a cigarette and rolling it back and forth between his fingers, "in the past, I usually shut it out."

The diminutive blonde looked up in horror. "_Why?_"

"My job was dangerous. Required a lot of thought and focus. I just didn't have the time for love." The mercenary winced internally. Even though it was the truth, it sounded like an excuse. "What makes you ask this, anyway?"

"I just wanted to know." She bit her lip shyly. "I just realized that… well, I… don't think I've ever been in love before."

"Really." Snake's eyes narrowed. _That's hard to believe._

"I'm telling the truth. I've never felt that way towards someone, not even Mario. That was just – a mistake." Her heart pounding, the princess gently touched his hand.

He froze and the cigarette dropped to the floor, but he didn't pick it up. Without either of them intending it, their fingers twined together.

The ex-soldier's other hand came up and cupped her cheek. "Are you sure? About never falling for anyone?"

"No." Peach slowly inhaled and focused on his face. _He has amazing eyes. I love them. _"Tonight… you made me believe that I… actually _have_."

There was silence. Then Snake leaned in and kissed her again. It was fiercer and more possessive than the first they had shared that night, but had all of the original sweetness.

She fell into his waiting arms. Their fingers broke out of their grip and found the body of the other. His hand left her cheek and traced down her back, stopping at the zipper of her dress.

The princess stiffened. _He wants to – I'm don't know – what do I – _

He noticed her change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lied. Her arms settled around his shoulders and the blonde rested her head on her forearm, her face against his neck. _Take it off. It's caused me more pain than good._

The gown fell away from her back as the zipper dropped, revealing a white strapless bra that did little to hide her small, round breasts. The mercenary's breath quickened as he grasped the edge of the fabric and eased it over her hips, then dropped the garment on the carpet as soon as the dress was free of her legs.

Peach reached down and tore off her heels, dropping them. Her fingers then found the top button of his shirt and undid it. He joined in with her task and within seconds, the shirt was in a crumpled heap on top of her dress.

For a moment, they just observed each other – breathless, apprehensive, cold hands on each others' shoulders. She focused on his hard, muscled chest and arms. They were worn from years of battle and covered in scars and blemishes, but that didn't matter to her.

Snake's eyes went downwards, taking in the blonde's slim, hourglass figure and her pale, perfect skin, then back up to her lovely face. _She's more than beautiful. God, I want her so badly right now. _"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Peach nodded. "But… will it.. hurt?"

"It could." He enfolded her in his arms, feeling a little thrill when their bodies touched. "But I won't harm you. I promise."

With that, he lifted the princess up, bridal-style, and carried her to the bed.

* * *

**[A/N] If you were disappointed at the lack of actual smut in this chapter, I sincerely apologize. I'm trying to keep this fanfic rated T (so the website doesn't take this down...) However, in the epilogue, you'll get a little insight as to what happened that night, so I hope that that will be good ;D**

**Anyway, musical inspiration for that scene was "Don't You Wanna Stay (feat. Kelly Clarkson)" by Jason Aldean... yes, I think it's obvious right now that I'm something of a country music addict.  
**

**Reviews always appreciated and welcome!**


	7. Epilogue: The Morning Aftermath

**[A/N] *Sings and tap-dances* Good morning, good MOR-ning! **

***Stops abruptly and becomes very serious* In any case, this is the end, my friends. Go forth, read, and enjoy. (And many thanks to Vatala Darkmist for her lovely review of the last chapter!)  
**

******************************[DISCLAIMER] I do not own SSBB or any of its characters or related trademarks, etc., etc. If I did, I would make the soundtrack available. I'm not sure if I _have _to say that I don't own Giacomo Casanova (as I'm fairly certain he's in the public domain by now), but I'll just say that I don't own him either.  
**

* * *

_**EPILOGUE - The Morning After(math)  
**_

Peach opened her eyes slightly and then groaned and closed them again to shut out the bright morning light. She curled up in a tight ball under the olive comforter and made a little noise of contentment.

_But isn't my bedding in pastels?_

Alarmed, her eyes snapped open and she shot up, holding the blanket to her chest. _Why am I not wearing anything?_ _And where am I? _She looked around frantically at her surroundings, but the haze of light from behind the blinds didn't offer a clear picture.

The princess fell back onto the unfamiliar bed and turned on her side. Across the room, she saw a strapless lace dress and various articles of clothing draped over the back of a couch.

Suddenly, the memory of last night came rushing back to her.

Peach glanced behind her. The other half of the bed was unmade and there was a barely discernible hollow in the sheets where Snake had lain. And in the bathroom, there was the muted sound of a shower head sprinkling water.

The blonde nestled her head in the pillow, let her eyelids fall, and thought.

She had always shied away from having sex because she was afraid. Scared of the pain and embarrassment associated with it – and the very real chance that it hadn't been about love at all, just a chance for the guy to get her naked. Like Mario.

Snake was stronger and much more experienced than her, but he had understood her fears. Last night, he had been... almost like an animal. Passionate, demanding, and nearly unrestrained. But he was still gentle with her virgin body. The princess sighed as she remembered his hands on the small of her back, holding her up under him; his rough lips kissing her neck and breasts; him whispering her name as she collapsed against him...

_Samus was right,_ she thought in amusement, letting a tiny smile creep onto her face._ He really _is_ good with his hands._

"What's so funny?"

Peach realized that she no longer heard the water running in the bathroom – and, opening her eyes slowly, that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," she replied innocently, rolling onto her back and looking upwards. The mercenary's long hair was wet and he was wearing an undershirt and jeans. "Just thinking about last night."

"What about it?"

The petite blonde blushed in response.

"Classified, huh?" He brushed a lock of hair back from her forehead and then stood. "Tell me over breakfast."

"_Downstairs?_" She was horrified at the prospect of every Smasher in the dining hall listening in to their private conversation.

"Up here. Be ready in five minutes." With those brusque instructions, the tall man vanished into the kitchen.

_He must not be a morning person._ Peach grabbed a quilt – dumped on the floor during last night's ardor – wrapped it around her, and scurried over to the couch. Crouching behind the back, she pulled her underwear and bra back on. Not about to wear her dress again, she slipped into Snake's shirt and fastened a few of the buttons.

After folding the blanket and tossing it back towards the futon, the princess walked into the cramped bathroom and shut the door behind her. She picked up the comb that had been discarded by the sink and ran it through her light-colored hair, just enough to make herself look a little more presentable.

She leaned on the counter and scrutinized her reflection. Azure eyes that were brighter than usual, a pink flush that was faint on her cheeks, a too-large man's shirt over her delicate frame. And something deeper – a look about her that said all too clearly what she'd been up to last night.

_I'm not a virgin anymore._ Peach turned the sentence over in her head, the five simple words sinking in a little more each time. _And Snake was the one I lost it to. I would have never guessed that. Not in a million years._

_But what if it _couldn't_ have happened?_ She stared at the mirror, disturbed by this new thought. _What if it was just a one-night stand and I didn't know it? What if he doesn't even love me? _The last thought felt like a knife to her heart.

_It can't be true. It can't be! What happened between us last night... felt so real._ She swallowed the lump in her throat as best she could and tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach, but it wasn't easy.

There was a sudden rap on the door and Peach nearly jumped. "What is it?"

"Your breakfast is ready."

"Th-thank you," she stammered, but there was no reply.

The princess checked her appearance one last time and tentatively opened the bathroom door. Inching out, she forced herself to remain calm as she stepped into the sunlit room.

Snake was standing at the stove with his back to the door, sprinkling cheese onto something in the frying pan. As she watched, he deftly rolled its contents, and using a worn spatula, lifted and then dropped the egg crêpe onto the plate on the countertop.

"That looks good," she said, breaking the silence.

"This is mine. Yours is over there." The ex-soldier nodded at the round table in the center of the kitchen. Two places were set and at one of them was an identical egg crêpe with a buttered piece of toast.

Peach perched herself on the edge of the chair, cut herself a piece of the crêpe, and popped it in her mouth. It tasted light and cheesy, with a hint of pepper and chives. "Mmm. This is great. Thank you."

"Welcome." He placed his plate, now with a slice of peanut buttered toast, on the table and sat next to her. "That's my shirt, isn't it?"

She nodded, her mouth full of the egg roll-up.

"Looks good on you." The mercenary took a large bite of his crêpe, chewed, and swallowed. "I brought up some of your clothing earlier. They're in a stack on the couch."

The blonde nearly choked. "How did you get into my room? Did you steal my key?"

"Balcony." There was a faint smile on his face. "I went for the irony."

"Of course."

They ate in silence for a little while longer. By the time Snake was starting on his toast, Peach was already done.

"Thanks for breakfast." She placed the dish and her silverware in the sink. "I'll be right back." The princess exited the kitchen; Snake took the opportunity to surreptitiously eye her small, flat butt as she went.

He leaned back in his chair, almost lighting a cigarette, but thinking better of it. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who approved of smoking, let alone smoking for herself.

But then again, he hadn't expected her to be so... wanton.

Making love to her had been nothing short of pleasurable. He had relished her ragged breathing, her moans, the way she suddenly arched her back and cried out softly when he touched her in forbidden places. Her body had felt so small and fragile against his, but he hadn't hurt her at all. In a way, going slowly had been the best part – brushing her skin with his fingers, using his instinct to determine which places would be most arousing.

He heard the click of heels on the kitchen tile and looked up. Peach was leaning against the doorway, wearing the white sleeveless blouse and the floral skirt that he'd picked up. On her feet were the black kitten heels that she had been wearing before.

She held out his shirt to him. "Here you go."

The ex-soldier slid it on over his undershirt and buttoned it, standing as he did so. "Come on. Let's walk down."

The blonde took his hand shyly. Together, they left the kitchen and stopped at the door. Snake opened it and let her exit first and then followed her, closing and locking the door to his rooms behind him.

* * *

Last night's party had been a success – meaning there were _nearly_ no injuries and that _most_ everything had gone according to plan. There had been a minor scuffle between the Pokémon Trainer and the Ice Climbers over the last double-fudge brownie, but Zelda was all too willing to overlook that for her celebratory steaming cup of some very expensive tea.

All of a sudden, she noticed a curious detail about her surroundings. "Samus, have you seen Peach this morning?"

"Nope. I tried calling her when I when I woke up, but I only got her answering machine."

"Maybe she overslept," the brunette suggested. "She was probably a little fatigued after last night."

"Oh, I bet," the bounty huntress remarked with a mischievous look on her face. "Intercourse with Snake really takes it out of a girl."

"_Snake?_ I thought she said that he creeped her out! Why would Peach –"

"Yeah, but he loves her. Told me himself last night."

"Poor Snake," Zelda said sympathetically. "How long?"

"I have no idea. Probably for a while, though; he's not one for hasty decisions."

"What did you say about it?"

"I encouraged him to tell her." The tall blonde smiled. "Personally, I think they'd be a really nice couple. I hope their relationship lasts."

"'Real love is the love that sometimes arises after sensual pleasure,'" her friend quoted. "'If it does, it is immortal; the other kind inevitably goes stale, for it lies in mere fantasy.'"

"Where did _that _come from?"

"A biography of Giacomo Casanova I picked up in the library a few weeks ago; I think you'd like it. But in any case, if she wants to be in a relationship again after last night, maybe the little dare I proposed did some good after all."

"Oh, it was wonderful," Samus snickered. "Seeing Captain _Fail_con getting punched in the face by Snake was a memory that I will cherish forever."

Zelda frowned. "When did _that_ happen?"

"You and Link were probably too absorbed in a romantic conversation to notice. Falcon got a little grabby on the dance floor with Peach and Snake stepped in."

"Now I can see where you drew your lewd conclusion from." The princess glanced inside. The F-Zero racer was slouched at one of the tables in the dining hall, a bandage over his nose. "In light of new evidence, I'm willing to admit it's possible, but not probable."

"You just don't want to admit I'm right, Ms. Psychoanalyst."

"Maybe. Definitely."

The two female Smashers started to laugh.

* * *

"Snake?" Peach leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of his arm around her shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

"Always." He stopped walking and glanced downwards at her lovely face. "What is it?"

"I love you," she blurted out. "Do you... feel...?"

The mercenary cut her off by kissing her gently on the top of her head. "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time." His mouth traveled on a road of butterfly pecks down to her ear. "I love you too."

What happened next took him completely by surprise: the princess flung her arms around him and met his lips in a long, fervent kiss. He just held her close and didn't let go.

Finally, they broke away, but their hands remained locked. The two lovers continued down the hallway, both of them feeling a comforting warmth inside their hearts.

Shortly afterwards, Snake paused again and turned to her at the entrance to the dining hall. "This is where we say goodbye – for now."

"Does that mean I'll see you again?"

"Considering my life's not in mortal danger at the moment, I know that for certain." He flashed her a rare grin.

The blonde returned his smile easily and it made the ex-soldier's heart skip a beat. "How about tomorrow night on the cliffs overlooking the sea? I'll make a picnic dinner."

"I'll bring the blanket." He hugged her tightly around the waist. "I think our paths will possibly cross before then... but I can't wait for our date."

Peach gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Neither can I. And by the way – you should really smile more often. It looks nice."

"I will when you're around." He pressed the back of her hand to his lips in a copy of last night's gesture. "Until then."

The princess watched Snake vanish around a corner and sighed happily. _I have a boyfriend again. This time, it's one who genuinely loves me. I'll have to thank Zelda and Samus for the fashion challenge after all._

She stepped confidently into the dining hall. All eyes turned towards her, but she didn't care. She could only think of her friends waiting expectantly on the terrace – and what the future would hold for her and Snake.

Soldier of fortune and the hero of her dreams.

_**The End**_

* * *

**[A/N] This was probably the hardest chapter of them all to write. I rewrote a few sections of it a couple of times, and I'm still not sure I'm entirely satisfied. But unfortunately for this perfectionist, it is a universal truth that perfection is nearly impossible to achieve.  
**

**In other words, I just posted what I had. And honestly, this _was_ probably the best of the lot, so everything turned out hunky-dory.  
**

**For those of you who stuck through to the end, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, but in any case, review and tell me what you thought of it: characterization, plot, everything.**_**  
**_

**Until tomorrow!**_**  
**_

**_BrunetteAuthorette99_  
**


End file.
